pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Key Items
Key Items are special objects that unlock hidden missions when collected. Most are optional, but two key items are essential for further progress in the game, and most of the others lead to great rewards, so they should all be collected if possible. The following key items can be found in Patapon 2. They are listed in alphabetical order. Black Star "A map given to you by Hoshipon in the Manten Ravine. It marks the location of hidden ruins." This key item can be found in the mission "Shiny Star and Black Star", after freeing Hoshipon and listening to his dialogue. It leads to the Manbo Ruins, where a hardy beast of ice defends the PonChaka charge-up song. Grey Rainbow "The demons' hidden treasure of Dettankarmen is actually a trick to call the traitor mask to our world..." This key item is dropped by a Level 3 Dettankarmen. It reveals the location of an even stronger demon-the mighty Zuttankarmen-so be ready for a tough fight when you enter the new mission. Mater Sprout "A treasure won from the Dodongas. It's the secret to reviving the Tree of Life, Mater." You find this important item once you defeat the''' Dodonga at Dongara Ruins. Meden will use it to revive Mater, The Tree of Life, allowing you to create a Patapon army. (For more information, refer to the Evolution Map.) This item should not be confused with the Mater Seed, a Level 5 Material won from Shookle or Shooshookle. Mud-Stained Map "Acquired from the Zubatto that appear on the mist-covered Mt. Gonrok, it marks the location of hidden ruins." This key item is somewhat hard for first-timers to find, as it requires finding and defeating Zubatto, a rare bat creature that appears on Mt. Gonrok when the weather is foggy. The bat falls easily, but its small size, keen senses, and tendency to fly high in the sky make it difficult to hit. If you don't mind waiting a while, an easy way to catch the bat requires the Tailwind Miracle found in the mission, '''"Mystery Of The Sandstorms In The Desert". Activate the Miracle in the hunting mission with 4-6 Yumipons active, and attack Zubatto from the maximum range to keep it from fleeing (attack as soon as the Yumipons' expressions change). The Mud-Stained Map unlocks the Dachara Ruins. Be sure to bring the Rain Miracle when you attempt to battle the beast lurking within! Sealed Scroll "This scroll, carried by the Yumimens at Sokshi Gate, marks the location of hidden ruins." This key item is discovered when you destroy the massive Karmen stronghold at Sokshi Gate. It allows you to battle Cioking for the DonChaka party song. Soft Lithograph "A lithograph acquired from the reborn Zugagangat Patapole Palace, it marks the location of hidden ruins." This key item is won from a Level 3 Zugagang. It reveals the Ganodias boss fight. Square Wheel "Acquired from the Karmen storehouse after fighting the staff-wielding General Hukmen, it marks the location of hidden ruins." You have to complete the mission "Karmen General Hukmen" to get this item, which reveals the lair of Dokaknel. Unopenable Box "This box, acquired after defeating the Pekkora at the Bryun Snowfields, marks the location of hidden ruins." To obtain this key item, go to the hunting mission "Mother And Child At Bryun Snowfield" and hunt most or all of the creatures you see. If you succeed, a fluffy, sheep-like Pekkora should appear at the end of the level. Attack it relentlessly (optionally slaying its hide-dropping Pekkorako offspring on the way), and it will drop the Unopenable Box when it falls. It unlocks the Neogaeen Ruins, where the PonPata retreat song is guarded by a fierce automaton. Category:Patapon 2 Category:Items